The new neighbors
by shygirl22
Summary: Ok, title probably sucks, but whatever idc. Ponyboy has new neighbors. Three pretty girls. Will Johnny fall for one of them? The story is different. Johnny didn't kill the soc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, this is my first Outsiders story, so it may not be good. Also, in the story, Johnny didn't kill the Soc, Johnny and Ponyboy got away and there is still going to be a rumble later on because Bob was mad because they got away and he started a war. And there may be songs in this story and they will be songs that I know. Those are probaly going to be the only things out of place.**

Chapter 1

"We have new neighbors!!!" Soda yelled while running inside the house.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"A moving trucks outside." Steve said, following Soda inside.

"Who's moving in?" Darry asked.

"Don't no." Soda said.

"Are they greasers?" Ponyboy asked.

"Of course they are!" Two-bit yelled, getting more excited by the minute.

"I wonder if they're tough enough for the rumble." Dally thought out loud. Just then, there was a knock on the door. We all turned around to see 3 girls standing at the door. One was tall and had short, blonde hair with blue eyes. The second one was short with red, curly hair and green eyes. The thrid one was median size and had long, brown hair with brown eyes. The blonde was in front, the red head was to the right of the blonde and the brunette looked like she was hiding behind the blonde. Darry walked to the door, opened it and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're the new neighbors. My name is Amy. The red head is Lisa and the one behind me is Lee." Amy said.

"Hi!" Lisa said cheerfully. Lee waved.

"Lee, you can't always hide behind me." Amy said. Lee nodded and stepped behind Lisa.

"Lee!" Lisa yelled and pushed Lee in front of her. Lee looked past Darry and saw the gang stareing at them. Lee quickly looked down and stared at her shoes.

"Ok, we meant the neighbors, so lets go back to your house." Lee said and turned around to leave.

"Just wait a minute, Lee! May we come in?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Darry said and let them in. Amy and Lisa went in, but Lee stayed where she was.

"Lee, come on!" Amy yelled. Lee looked down and walked in after them.

"Lee, why are you acting like this? You never did in Spencer." Lisa asked.

"I knew everyone in Spencer. I don't know anyone here." Lee said.

"That's why we're over here. To meet the neighbors." Amy said to Lee."I'm sorry, but we don't know your names." Amy said to Darry.

"Darry." Darry said.

"Sodapop or Soda." Soda said

"Dallas or Dally." Dally said.

"Two-Bit." Two-Bit said.

"Steve." Steve said.

Ponyboy or Pony." Pony said.

"Johnny." Johnny whispered. Lee stared at him.

"Johnny, you ok?" Pony asked. Johnny nodded.

"Ok, can we go now?" Lee asked.

"Lee you should be more social." Lisa said and was about to say someing to Two-Bit when Lee interupted her.

"I don't need to be more social. I don't mind being alone. Now, if your not coming then I leaving." Lee said and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" Johnny asked.

"She hates it here." Amy said.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. She probably isn't used to it yet." Lisa said.

"Pony, you want to go look for her?" Johnny asked.

Pony looked suprised, but nodded.

"Ok, you two be careful." Darry said. Johnny and Ponyboy went to look for Lee and Amy and Lisa stayed to hang out with everyone eles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lee's POV**

_What's the matter with them?! I'll be fine on my own but those two can't live without friends. AND they have to drag me down to that guys house and telling me to make friends with them. No, thank you._

I thought as I walked down the street. I've been walking for ten minutes and exploring the town. I just passed a mustang and I'm heading back home. _That car is following you... No, it isn't. I'm thinking to much._ I thought as I tried not to look back. The car passed me and parked right in front of me. _Good thing we're in an ally... Wait... That's a bad thing._ I thought as I watched a bunch of people get out of the car. **(Just so you know, it's the people who jumped Ponyboy in the book)**

"Look at what we got here." One of them said. They started circuling around me.

"Go away." I said.

"Make us." One of them said. I started backing up but, before the one behind me could grab me, I quickly turned around and kicked him in the nuts. He went down. Then, they all jumped at me and I was to slow to jump out of the way. They pinned me to the ground and took out a blade. I started to scream any word that came to my mind.

"RAPE!!!!!!!! MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They covered my mouth and lifted me up. I started to kick and punch them, trying to get away. One of them was dumb enough to let go and they dropped me. I jumpped up and ran.

_Run!!!!!!!! NO, DON'T GO TO THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'LL FOLLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THINK OF A PLAN!!!!!!!!! Ok, go to an empty area and find something sharp._ I thought. Just then, I passed an empty lot and there was a broken bottle! I quickly grabbed it and hid. I saw their car drive by very slowly. _Please don't stop. _I thought as I watched it. It went by. I sighed in relief.

I got up and looked around. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. I was lost.

**Ok, that's enough for today. Please review and tell me if it's good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing and never will.**

Chapter 2

Lee's POV

_Great. This is just perfect. This is just what I needed. Getting lost in this huge town. Think happy thoughts. It could be worse. At least I have my MP3 player._ I thought and took it out. I started a song and walked towards a park. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. _Good. I like the moon better then the sun anyways._ I thought and looked down the street and saw 2 people walking towards me. I didn't care. I just continued walking.

"Wait!" someone yelled. I ignored them and turned my music up louder. I walked towards the fountain and sat down. The 2 people caught up with me in a few minutes.

"Finally! We've been searching everywhere for you!" One of them said.

"...Do I know you?" I asked. They just stared at me.

"You don't remember?" The other asked. I shook my head.

"I'm Ponyboy and this is Johnny." Pony said. I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To take you back." Pony said.

"I can't go back." I said._ ...They're stareing at me again._ I thought. They backed away and started whispering to each other.

**Normal POV**

"We can't just leave her." Johnny said.

"What are we suppose to do?" Pony asked.

"You go tell the others and I'll stay with her and see why see doesn't want to come back." Johnny said.

"Ok." Pony said and ran off. Johnny turned around and stared at Lee.

**Lee's POV**

"Where's he going?" I asked as I watched Ponyboy run off.

"Home." Johnny said. I nodded and looked around.

"Why don't you want to go home?" He asked.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to find a good place."

"For what?"

"The stars are coming out soon."

"Why do you want to see the stars?" He asked. _He's really starting to piss me off._ I thought.

I sighed and said, "Because."

"Why?"

"Why do you asked so many questions?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. I sighed and got up. I looked around again and walked away.

"I know a good spot!" Johnny yelled. I stopped and waited for him to continue.

"Follow me." He said and walked in the opposite direction. I sighed, turned around and followed him. When I caught up with him, he asked another question.

"What's your problem?" That caught me off gaurd.

"What's my problem? Have you ever moved away from your hometown to a different town that's far away, stay there for a year and get a bunch of friends in the new town, then move back to your hometown and be an outcast? My old friends won't even talk to me! It's like they didn't even know me!! They pretend that what happened before I moved never happened! You go through that and pretend that everything is ok!" I yelled. I know I shouldn't have yelled, but I couldn't help it. Everyone thought that it would be ok, but it isn't.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just in a bad mood. But I'll be happy when the sun goes down." I said.

"How will you be happy?" He asked.

"I don't like the sun. I think the moon is better. I sometimes stay out all night just staring at the stars and moon." I explained.

"You like the stars?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I do to." He said.

"Cool." I said and we walked on in silence. Soon we reached our destination. It was a meadow with trees surrounding it. You could see the stars clearly out here.

"Wow." I said and looked around. I looked at Johnny and smiled. He smiled back. I went to the center of the meadow, layed down, and waited for the stars.

**OK, enough for today. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok, for the people that don't know, I put in that Lee had an MP3 and I'm sorry for that. I kind of forgot that this wasn't taking place in the 2000's. I forgot to put that in the first chapter and I am sorry. Even though only a few people are reading this, but some people don't review. I know this because I used to do that and I still sometimes do, but I'm trying to review for them. Anyways, on with the story! I don't own anything!**

**Lee's POV**

_Here it comes._ I thought as I saw the sun go down. I smiled. I looked around for the moon. It was dark and the stars were out, but no moon. I sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Johnny asked.

"The moon isn't coming out. It must be a new moon." I told him.

"At least the stars are out." He said, probably trying to cheer me up.

"You're right." I said and smiled.

"What's your family like?" He asked. _Where did that come from?_ I thought.

"Well, Amy and Lisa are my cousins. Thier mom is my mom's sister. When one mom moves, so does the other. It's kind of weird. I live with my mom, stepdad and little brother. My real dad lives in a little town that's far away from here and my big brother is at collage." I told him.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. What about your family?" I asked him. He was silent. I sat up and looked over at him. He was lying perfectly still and his eyes were shut.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

He suddenly shot up and yelled, "No!" I fell back in suprise.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said as he tried to help me up. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He pulled too hard. Not only did it hurt, but I almost flew up. I would've, but he was in the way. So, I bumped into him, which made him fall back. That's how I ended on top of him. He turned red and I felt my face get hot. I jumped off of him.

"Sorry!" We both yelled. I looked down at the ground, to embarassed to look at him. _Great job, Lee. He probably thinks you're an idiot!_ I yelled at myself. _Quick! Change the subject!_ I thought.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Do people jump other people for no reason?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Do people jump other people for no reason? Because some guys jumped me earlier today. They tried to kidnap me, but I got away." I told him.

"What kind of car were they driving?" He asked.

"I don't know. A mustang. I'm not very good with cars. What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"We have to go see the others. They have to know." He said. He jumped up and started to run away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after him.

We arrived at Pony's house in about 5 minutes. We were both out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"We... ran... all the way... here from... the park." I said between breaths.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" Amy asked.

"We have... something... important... to tell you." Johnny said between breaths.

"What is it?" Darry asked. By then, we were breathing normally.

"I almost got kidnapped." I said.

"You what!?" Pony yelled.

"My poor little cousin!" Lisa yelled while hugging me against my will.

"And by socs." Johnny put in.

"That's against the rules!" Steve yelled.

"The rumbles tomorrow." Dally said.

"I wonder what they would think if we told them that a few of them tried to kidnap a grease." Two-bit thought out loud.

"What did you call me!?" I yelled, still trying to get away from Lisa.

"Relax, Lee. That's what we're called." Soda said.

"The east side is the greasers and the west is the socs." Pony explained.

"Well, it's been a long day and after what Lee's been through we should head home." Amy said.

"But my house is a block away." I complained.

"I'll walk you home." Johnny offered.

"Ok." I said and freed myself from Lisa's hug of death.

"Bye." I yelled to everyone as I left. Me, Lisa, Amy and Johnny walked to Amy and Lisa's house and we said our goodnights. After that, I lead the way to my house.

"You don't have to walk me home." I told him.

"It's ok. My house is close by anyways." He said.

"Really? Which one?" I asked.

"That one." He said. And then, I heard a yell come from his house. Then, a crash. I stared in shock.

"That's your house?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's why you didn't talk about your family?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are they... are they mean to you?" I asked. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"You don't have to tell me." I told him.

"No, I'll tell you." He said. By then we were on my porch.

He took a deep breath and said, "My mom ignores me, except when she's mad. Then she yells at me and says that it's all my fault. My dad beats me."

"That's horrible! You're not going there, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'll just sleep in the lot." He told me.

"You can't sleep in the lot!" I said.

"Why not? I do it all the time." He asked.

"Fine, but you need something to sleep on." I said.

"No, I'll just use my jacket." He told me.

"No, you won't. I'll give you an extra pillow and blanket." I told him.

"No, don't do that." He said.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer." I said.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because you're like the first friend I have here. Now, come in and I'll give you a sleeping bag and pillow." I said.

"No." He said and didn't move.

"If you don't take it then you have two other options: 1. I'll tell my mom that you need a place to sleep and she'll make you stay here or 2. I'm coming with you. Pick one" I told him.

"Fine." He said giving up.

"Yay! I win!" I said. I grabbed his hand and lead him inside. My mom and stepdad where on the couch, watching t.v.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dan!" I said.

"Hi Lee. Who's your friend?" My mom asked.

"This is Johnny. Johnny, this is my mom and stepdad, Dan." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." My mom said and my stepdad got up and shook Johnny's hand.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I told them and headed for the closet. I grabbed a sleeping bag and a pillow and went back to the others.

"So, Lee, is this your boyfriend?" Mom asked. Me and Johnny both blushed.

"Mom! No he isn't! He's a friend!" I yelled, trying to control my blush.

"What's up with the sleeping bag?" Dan asked.

"Oh um... Johnny's going camping." I said.

"Doesn't he have a sleeping bag?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but Pony, my other friend, broke the zipper." I said.

"What about the pillow?" Mom asked.

"Um... my other friend, Soda, was having a pillow fight with Steve, my other friend, and it ripped."

"Soda and Pony, huh? Are you just making this up?" Dan asked.

"No, I'm not. Call Amy or Lisa and ask them about our friends." I told them.

"Alright, but make sure it doesn't break." Mom said.

"I will." Johnny promised and headed for the door.

"Nice meeting you." Mom and Dan said.

"You too." Johnny said. We went outside and shut the door.

"See? That wasn't so bad." I said and it smiled.

"I guess not." He said.

"Well, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said and walked away, taking the sleeping bag and pillow. I watched him leave then went inside to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Also, before I begin, when you review, can you tell me if I should make it a love triangle. The idea came to me after I was done with the last chapter. I was thinking JohnnyxLeexPonyboy or something like that, but I didn't no if it was a good idea. Please tell me if you want it.**

**Lee's POV**

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Amy asked. Amy and Lisa came to my house to wake me up and take me to Pony's house, where everyone else was at.

"Too bad it's gonna be ruined by tonight." I said.

"Oh, I forgot about the rumble." Lisa said.

"Thanks, Lee. You just ruined my day." Amy mumbled.

"That's what you get for waking me up." I said, then yawned.

"Lee, it's 12:00." Amy pointed out.

"And it's saturday." I replied.

"So? That's not a very good excuse." Amy snapped.

"I want to sleep in. We have to go to school in a few days. Can't I relax for a few days?" I asked.

"No." Amy said.

"Can't you two stop fighting for one day?" Lisa asked. I looked at Amy and she looked at me.

"No." We both said at the same time and smiled at each other. Lisa sighed.

"Well you better stop because we're here." Lisa said.

"Anyone home?" Lisa stuck her head through the window and yelled.

"Come in." Darry yelled. We walked in and I saw that the couch was empty.

"I call couch!" I yelled. I ran to it and lied down before anyone else could sit. I sighed, happy that I could lay down and rest my eyes. Before I knew it, I was half asleep.

"Where are we suppose to sit?" Amy complained.

"Floor." I mumbled. Then, I felt someone lift my head, sit down, and put my head on their lap. I half opened my eyes to see Johnny stareing down at me. I didn't care because I was half asleep.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" I heard Dally ask.

"I want to sit down." Johnny said.

"There are other chairs." Steve offered.

"No thanks." Johnny said.

"Looks like Johnny has a crush on Lee." Two-bit teased.

"I-I do not!" Johnny yelled. Too loud.

"Quiet." I mumbled and swiched to my side, while keeping my head in his lap.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't they look cute together?" Lisa asked.

"We should take a picture!" Two-bit declared.

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Blackmail!" Two-bit replied. I heard running and Johnny yelling, "No! Stop it!" I sighed and got up just when they took the picture.

"No!" Two-bit yelled.

"Can't I sleep for one minute?" I asked.

"No." Soda said and smiled. I sighed and looked over at Johnny. He was alittle red.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I fine." He said.

"Are you sure? You're red. You don't have a fever, do you?" I asked and put my hand on his forehead. That made him go even reder. Then, I figured it out, which made me blush.

"Ohhh, I see. Sorry." I said and took my hand off of his forehead.

"It's ok." He said.

"Johnny and Lee, sittng in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carage." Two-bit, Soda, Steve, and Lisa all sang.

"Shut up!" Me and Johnny yelled at the same time.

"Enough playing around." Dally said.

"Dally's right. The rumble will start soon. We have to figure out what we're gonna do." Darry agreed.

"What's there to figure out?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. All we have to do is beat the crap out of the socs." Steve said.

"What about yesterday? Should we tell them?" Lisa asked.

"What's this 'we' stuff? You three aren't coming." Darry told me, Amy, and Lisa.

"What do you mean? We're going too." Amy said.

"No, you're not. It's against the rules." Soda said.

"Says who?" Lisa asked.

"Us, that's who." Steve said.

"Who's gonna stop us?" I asked.

"We will, if we have to." Pony said.

"This is no fair! We have a right to go!" Amy yelled.

"No, you don't." Dally said.

"Lee almost getting kidnapped isn't good enough for you?" Lisa asked.

"They won't believe us." Darry said.

"Why not?" Amy yelled.

"Because we're greasers. Socs won't believe a few greasers." Pony said.

"We have proof." I said.

"What proof? A greaser girl claiming she was almost kidnapped? I don't think they would believe that." Soda said.

"Well, whatever. Don't tell them. But we're still going." I argued.

"No you're not." Dally yelled.

"Who's gonna stop us?" Lisa demanded. It was quiet for a few minutes. Darry sighed.

"Fine, you can come, but you're not gonna fight." Darry said.

"Fine, we won't fight." Amy said, but, behind her back, her fingers where crossed.

"We won't fight." Me and Lisa repeated and crossed our fingers too.

"Ok, we should get going." Soda said. We all went outside and started walking. Darry, Dally, Two-bit, Soda, Steve, Amy and Lisa where all talking to each other. Me, Johnny, and Pony were alittle behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sure. Pony, how old are you?" I asked Pony.

"14." Pony replied.

"How old are you Johnny?" I asked.

"16" Johnny told me.

"How old are you?" Pony asked me.

"15. Isn't that weird? 14, 15, 16." I said.

"Alittle." Pony admitted.

"We're here." Johnny announced. I looked around. We were in a lot with a bunch of tires in the middle. The tires were on fire. There were also a bunch of old cars around the lot. It made it look like a circle

"Won't anyone notice the fire and call the police?" I heard Lisa ask.

"They won't call the police. They know what will happen if they do." Steve said.

"Who are those guys?" Amy asked.

"Those are the other greasers." Darry explained.

"Ok, you three better go wait in a safe spot. Go up on top of the cars and wait there." Darry said. We obeyed and went to the cars just as a bunch of fancy cars arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**I don't own Outsiders.**

Lee's POV

"Look at all the fancy cars!" I said as I watched them park and people get out. Most of them were boys, but there were a few girls. The girls went on top of the cars and glared at the greasers.

"Probably here to see the fight." Lisa said.

"Probably. Too bad they're gonna lose." I said. We started laughing.

"What's so funny, greaser?" One girl yelled. She had long, blonde hair in a pony tail, I couldn't see her eyes because I was too far away. She was waring a pink mini skirt and a white shirt.

"You are." Amy yelled and we laughed again. There were two other girls with her, a redhead and a brunette **(Spelling?)**

"Hey, did you ever stop to think about this fight?" I asked.

"No, but now that you mention it... why are they fighting?" Amy asked.

"Who knows." Lisa said and shrugged. I looked around at all the people and recongized a few.

"Hey! That's them!" I shouted and pointed.

"Hey, isn't that that one girl?" One asked and pointed at me.

"Lee, calm down. Remember what we agreed on?" Lisa said. I bit my tongue and tried to calm down.

"Hey! It is her!" One yelled.

"No duh sherlock." I muttered. Amy hit me in the head.

"Stupid! Now look at what you did!" She yelled.

"It's not my fault! I couldn't help it!" I whined.

" 'To speak before thinking is like to shot before aiming.' " Lisa quoted.

"What is she doing here?!" The other demanded.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" One asked me.

"It's a free country. I can be where ever I want." I said. I looked at the socs. Some looked confused and the others looked angry. Then I looked at the greasers and they were the same.

"You got away last time, but you won't this time!" One yelled. My eyes widened. _Oh, shit_ I thought.

"Leave her alone!" Someone yelled. I looked at the voice and saw Johnny glaring at the socs.

"If you want her, you have to go through us!" Pony yelled. Soon, all of the greasers started to agree and were soon shouting. The fight started. I couldn't see any of our friends, just a bunch of people fighting other people.

"Come on! Beat them to a pulp!" Lisa yelled. Me and Amy stared at her.

"What?" She asked looking embarssed.

"I thought that you didn't like fighting." Amy said. Lisa shrugged and went back to watching the fight. Just then, it started to rain and the fire was put out. _I'm sad and happy. Happy that it's raining and sad because the fire's out._ I thought as I watched the people who were fighting get muddy.

"No! My outfit!" The blonde socs scream. We ignored her and watched the fight. A few bodies were on the ground. I started to worry. _What if that's one of our friends._ I thought. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. _This is too much! Fights on t.v. is one thing, but when it's people you know..._ I thought and shuddered. Finally the fight was over. The socs ran off, surendering. All the greaser cheered. I could hear the blonde screaming at the other socs, telling them that they were wimps. I smiled and started looking for the others.

They were all cheering, jumping up and down and screaming. _Morons. Almost got themselves killed and they're happy._ I thought.

"Congradulations." I said.

"You won!" Lisa cheered and started jumping up and down with Two-bit.

"Ok, let's go to the house I'll make you guys a cake." Amy offered.

"Chocolate?" Soda asked.

"German Chocolate." Amy corrected.

"I'm in!" Soda yelled and everyone agreed except me. I stayed quiet. _They're celebrating? Idoits almost get killed and they celebrate? This is a messed up place._ I thought.

"Lee, you ok?" Johnny asked. I looked at his face. He had a bunch of bruises. His clothes were muddy and ripped.

"I'm fine." I said. _I didn't think it would be this bad or that the socs were this tough. _I thought.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just... just alot on my mind." I said and started walking. As we walked, I didn't say a word. I was to busy thinking. When we got to the house, everyone went inside, but I didn't. I stood outside the door and thought.

"Aren't you coming in?" Lisa asked.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go and just watch the stars for awhile then go home." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and call my mom. Tell her that I'm watching the stars." I said and started walking away. _If this is how life is here, full of fights and rivals, then I don't think I want to have a life here._ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**I don't own Outsiders!**

Lee's Pov

I walked to the meadow and walked to a tree. I climbed the tree to the highest branch and looked up at the sky. No stars, just clouds. I sat there for a few minutes until...

"Damn it!!!!!!!" I yelled. A few birds flew out of the trees when I yelled it. _I should've known. It just rained...and I'm still wet._ I thought and sighed. _This is just great. When I need the stars, they're hidden by the clouds._ I thought. I sighed and stared at the clouds. _This is bad. What am I gonna do?...I'm hungry._ My stomach growled, agreeing with me._ I don't have any money. Maybe I should go home. No, nevermind. I won't go there. Ok, focus Lee! What are you gonna do? I could leave town._ I thought. Then, a bunch of images came to my mind.

_No, I can't leave. I could petend that there isn't a fight. That might work, but you'll be reminded each time someone says socs or greaser. I could...I don't know. I'm cold. _I thought and shivered. **(spelling?)**

_That was really smart of me. Coming out here in the cold. And being wet dosen't help._ I thought and pulled my knees to my chest. I looked down and realized something. _You know, it'll be easy to fall or this branch might break. Maybe...No! I won't do that. I can't. Too many things I haven't done. What the hell is wrong with me!? I haven't thought this way before! I need help. _I thought. Just then, I heard a noise.

_Can I climb higher?_ I thought and looked up. _No._ I answered my own question. I pressed my back against the tree and hoped that whoever it was would go away and not see me.

"Lee?" I heard someone call my name. I threw a branch at where I heard the voice.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I heard the person. I threw another at it.

"Stop!" The person yelled. I heard the person come into the meadow, but, because the moon wasn't out, I couldn't see who it was.

"Go away!" I yelled. I looked around to try and see the person, but couldn't. _Since I can't see them, they can't see me._ I concluded and relaxed. A few minutes went by and I thought that they were gone. _I think I should go._ I said and climbbed down. When I got down, I tried to get out of the meadow, but couldn't see where I was going. So, I ran into a tree.

"Ow! Damn tree!" I cursed.

"Having trouble?" I heard someone say. I turned around and looked for the voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?" I demanded.

"Don't you recongize me?" it asked.

"How can I when I can't see?" I asked.

"It's me, Johnny." He said.

"Oh...um...sorry." I said.

"Why did you through a branch at me?" He asked.

"I didn't know that it was you and I wanted to be alone." I explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"How can you live like this?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I repeated my question.

"I don't know. I guess I just pretend that there are no such things as greaser and socs, but I don't like it." He said.

"Then why do you pretend you do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do." He said and shrugged.

"Well, I don't like it." I said.

"You have to live with it." He said.

"No, I don't." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Runaway." I said.

"You can't!" He yelled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What about your family?" He asked.

"They'll understand." I said. _I hope._ I thought.

"What about your friends?" He asked.

"I won't tell them." I said.

"You can't leave!" He said.

"Give me one more reason and I'll stay." I said.

"Me." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You can't leave me." He said. I felt his hand grab mine.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I..." He stopped.

"I?" I asked.

"I...like you and if you try to go, I'll stop you." He said. I smiled.

"I like you too." I said. We stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened.

"Ok, I'll stay." I told him.

"Good. Now, lets go back to the house. Amy and Lisa are worried about you." He said and lead the way back to the house, not letting go of my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**I don't own Outsiders!**

We got back to the house to see that all the cake was gone.

"No fair." I complained. Just then, Amy came out with another cake.

"Yay!" I yelled and grabbed a piece.

"Lee, where did you go?" Lisa asked.

"No where." I said through a mouth full of cake.

"Amy, you make the best cakes." I complimented her and took another bite. Everyone else got seconds and sat down.

"Thanks." Amy said. After I was done with the cake, I looked up at the clock. 11:23.

"Hey, what's the date today?" I asked.

"Um...the 20th. Why?" Soda asked.

"We better get back home." I told Amy and Lisa.

"Why?" Lisa said.

"Someone's coming after school." I told them.

"Who's coming over?" Amy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said.

"But it could be anyone! Aunt Beth, Grandma, Grandpa, anyone!" Lisa complained.

"That's why we should go home." I said. I got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you." Johnny said and got up.

"Ok, goodnight everyone!" I yelled and went out the door with Johnny.

"Does this mean that we're...um...going out?" Johnny asked. I thought about it.

"I guess it does." I said.

"Are we gonna tell the others?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I said. We arrived at my house and I turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me home." I said and smiled.

"No problem." He said and smiled back.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." He said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside.

**I thought about ending it here, but it's too short!**

The Next Day

I felt something poke me. I ignored it and pulled the blanket closer to me. Something poked me again.

"Quit it." I mumbled and turned on my side. Then, something pulled the blankets off and started jumpping on the bed. I opened my eyes to see my little brother, Al, jumpping on my bed and my big brother, Brian, with my blankets.

"I come to visit you and you're not even up? You are lazy!" He said.

"Brian! I didn't know that you were gonna be here this early!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground, hugging him.

"Lee, it's 12:15." He said and hugged me back.

"Still to early for me." I said. I felt Al jump on me to try and get in the hug. I grabbed him and made it a group hug.

"Ok, that's enough." Brian said and pushed us off. I looked at my brothers. Brian, tall, skinny, short, black hair with asian black eyes and glasses. Al, short, skinny, short, black hair with wide black eyes. _We look just like dad._

"Ok, you two have to get out now so I can get dressed." I said. They left and I put on a blue t-shirt with a flower in the middle and jeans with holes in the knees and grass stains. I went out to the kitchen to see Brian and Al talking.

"This place is great! I've made a bunch of new friends and I'm getting stars on my papers!" Al said, excited that kindergarden was going good.

"That's good. Lee, what about your friends?" Brian asked.

"You wanna meet them?" I asked.

"I don't care." Brian said.

"Ok, then. Just let me call Amy and Lisa." I said and went to the phone. I dialed the number and a few rings later, Lisa picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lisa? It's me, Lee. Go over to Pony's house and wait for me and someone else." I said.

"Ok." She said and hung up.

"Ok. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can I come?" Al asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Mom, we're going to my friends house." I yelled and we went outside before she even said ok. We walked to Pony's house, Al talking nonstop.

"We're here." I said and lead the way inside. As soon as we walked in, Lisa and Amy yelled.

"Brian!" They yelled at the same time and tackled him. I laughed as I watched Brian struggle to get away from the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I came to visit." He said and pushed them off.

"Mom didn't tell us you were coming." Lisa said and stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" Soda asked, getting jealous.

"My big brother, Brian, and my little brother, Al." I said. Al was standing behind me, too shy to introduce himself.

"How does he know Amy and Lisa?" Two-bit asked, also getting jealous.

"I'm thier cousin." Brian said, glaring at them.

"Oh." Soda and Two-bit said, looking embarssed.

"Ok, Brian, these are my friends. Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and...where's Dally?" I asked, looking around.

"Dally got in trouble and he's in jail for the next few days." Darry said and sighed.

"Jail?" Brian asked.

"Yep." Pony said.

"You don't look like a greaser. You look more like a socs." Steve said.

"He is not a socs!" I yelled.

"What did you just call me?!" Brian demanded.

"I'm just saying that he does." Steve said.

"Just because he cuts his hair doesn't mean that he's one!" Amy yelled.

"My big brother is not a socs, you asshole!" Al suddenly yelled. Me and Brian fell to the floor, laughing, and everyone else looked shocked.

"He's not even 6 and he's cussing." Two-bit said, amazed that someone so small could cuss.

"That's our little brother." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"What did I say?" Al asked, confused.

"Nothing, Al." Brian said, still smiling.

"Al, where did you learn that?" Lisa said.

"Um...Mommy and Lee." He said.

"Lee, you taught your little brother that?" Johnny asked.

"No! I mean, I might have said it a few times, but I didn't know that he heard." I said.

"I heard you call some guy named Paul it." Al said.

"You heard me talking to him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Paul? I didn't know that you two still talked." Brian said.

"I don't talk to that asshole anymore!" I yelled.

"See? I heard you and mommy say it." Al said.

"Who?" Pony asked.

"One of my old friends. He's a socs now." I said.

"He is? I didn't know that." Amy said.

"He is. Anyways, Brian isn't a socs." I said.

"Ok, he isn't." Steve said.

"Good." I said.

"Can I watch t.v?" Al asked.

"Sure. Do you guys mind if he watches Mickey Mouse?" I asked.

"Mickey Mouse is on? I wanna watch too!" Two-bit yelled and sat in front of the t.v. Al sat next to him to watch it.

"Ok, then. I have to leave home at 7, so I need to leave at 4:30 to get there on time." Brian said.

"But that's only 2 and a half hours!" I whined.

"I have things to do at home." Brian said.

"You got a girlfriend?" Lisa teased.

"No." Brian said, keeping a straight face while saying it.

"How can you do that?" Amy asked.

"Lee, can I talk to you?" Johnny asked.

"Sure." I said and followed him into the kicthen.

"Remember what you said last night?" He asked.

"I said alot of things last night. Which one?" I asked.

"On the walk home to your house." He said.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember." I said.

"How are gonna tell the others?" He asked.

"I know! Give me your hand." I said and he gave me his hand.

"Don't let go." I said and pulled him out to the other room.

"Lee, Johnny, what are you doing?" Pony asked, see our hands.

"I don't know." Johnny admited. I walked up to Brian and poked him to get his attention.

"I didn't properly introduce you to someone. Johnny, this is my brother Brian. Brian, this is my boyfriend, Johnny." I said, loud enough so everyone heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**I don't own Outsiders and never will!**

_I wish I could take a picture._ I thought as I watched their reactions, trying not to laugh. Johnny's face went red, Brian looked like he was about to kill him, Amy and Lisa were shocked one minute and the next, they were talking about me and Johnny. Pony was smiling, probably because he knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later. Soda and Steve were laughing and Darry was stareing. Two-bit only glanced at us, then went back to watching Mickey Mouse and Al didn't care.

"What!?" Brian yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"He means, 'What do you mean by boyfriend?' " Amy explained.

"Hey, Lee, why didn't you tell us that Uncle Mylo was coming too?" Lisa asked, stareing out the window. I paled.

"He isn't." I said and quickly let go.

"Wait until dad hears this! You're in trouble." Brian said and smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! They may not know why you want to go home so early, but I do! And if you tell Dad about this, then I'll tell him about you!" I yelled and he turned pale.

"Ok, I won't tell!" He promised. I smiled and walked towards the door. I saw Dad walking to the gate.

"Dad! Al, Dad's here!" I yelled and ran out the door to hug him.

"Hi, Lee. Hi, Al." He said and hugged me back. After he hugged me, he hugged Al. I looked at him. Tall, dark skin, long black hair, black asian eyes, and the little spot under his right eye.

"How have you two been?" He asked.

"It's great here! I like my school!" Al said and smiled. Dad smiled back. Brian came outside.

"Hi Dad." Brian said.

"Hi Brian." Dad said and they shook hands. I smiled.

"How have you been?" Dad asked Brian. Brian shrugged and said, "Fine." Dad nodded and turned to me.

"What about my princess?" He asked and smiled.

"Good. I made new friends." I said and lead him inside. He saw Amy and Lisa and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Mylo." They said and hugged him.

"Hi." He said and hugged them back. He looked at everyone else and frowned.

"Why are all your friends boys?" Dad asked.

"Because the girls are boring. All they talk about is clothes and shopping and boys." I said.

" 'Like, oh my god! Did you see that cute dress on sale?' "Amy said, imatating on of the girls in our old town.

" 'Like, totally! That was **the** cutest thing in the mall!' " Lisa said back, imatating girl's friend.

"See?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh. Dad laughed.

"Well, I geuss it's ok." He said, still smiling. I saw Brian roll his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Darry said, getting up to shake my dad's hand.

"That's Darry, the oldest and responsible one." I said.

"You wanna beer?" Soda asked Dad.

"That's Soda, Darry's little brother." I said.

"Sure." Dad said.

"Brian, you want one?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." Brian said.

"Get me one!" Two-bit yelled.

"The one who yelled that was Two-bit." I said.

"Two-bit?" Dad asked.

"Well, that's not his real name. Everyone just calls him that." I explained.

"Hi!" Pony said to Dad.

"Hi." He said back.

"That's Ponyboy, but we all call him Pony. He's Darry and Soda's little brother."

"Hey." Steve said.

"Hello." Dad replied.

"That's Steve, Soda's best friend." I said.

"Hello, sir." Johnny said, looking nervous.

"Hi." Dad said.

"That's Johnny, he's the quiet one." I said and smiled at Johnny.

"Is that everyone?" Dad asked.

"No, there's one more, but he's...busy." I lied.

"Liar." Brian muttered. Lisa hit him in the ribs. I gave him a look that said, 'say anything and you're dead.' Brian rolled his eyes again.

"Really? What's his name?" Dad asked.

"Dallas, but we call him Dally." I told him. Soda came back with 4 beers and gave one to Dad and Brian.

"You better not be drinking any of this." Dad warned before he took a drink.

"Don't worry, I don't drink." I said.

"You three don't have boyfriends, do you?" Dad said, becoming over protective.

"I don't." Amy said.

"Me neither." Lisa said. Dad looked at me.

"Dad, I don't have one." I said. Brian coughed again. Lisa and Amy hit him in the back, pretending to help.

"You ok, Brian?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." Brian said.

"How about you? You got a girlfriend?" Dad teased.

"No." Brian said. Dad smiled.

"Ok, I have to go." Dad said.

"But you just got here!" I whined.

"I have a meeting I have to get to and I was just passing through." Dad said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"But first, I have to talk to you three." Dad said, pointing first at Johnny, then Soda, then Two-bit. Johnny became nervous, Soda was confused and Two-bit stared at Dad.

"Ok." Soda said and went into the kicthen, followed by Two-bit, Johnny and Dad.

"Wonder what they're gonna talk about." Lisa whispered to Amy and me. I shrugged.

**Normal POV**

"I saw the looks you gave my nieces." Lee's dad said, directing it to Soda and Two-bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Two-bit said, playing dumb.

"I think you do and if I figure out about what you're trying to do to them, I'll hunt you down like dogs." He threatened.

"And you," He said, looking at Johnny, "You stay away from my daughter." He said and left the room.

**Lee's POV**

When they came out of the room, Two-bit and Soda were glaring at my dad and Johnny looked scared. _I'm confused._ I thought and looked at Amy and Lisa. They looked confused too.

"Ok, I gotta go." Dad said.

"Ok." I said. Me, Amy, Lisa, and Al hugged him. Brian shook his hand.

"Alright, see you later." Dad said and walked to his car.

"Bye Daddy!" Al yelled.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled and waved.

"Bye Uncle Mylo!" Amy and Lisa yelled.

"Whatever." Brian muttered. We watched his car drive off. I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw Al.

"Lee, I'm tired." Al said and yawned. I looked at the clock. 4:00. _Time hates me._ I thought, realising that Brian had to leave soon.

"Ok, lets go home. I have to say goodbye to Anne." Brian said.

"Mom doesn't like it when you call her that." I said.

"It is her name." Brian said and picked up Al.

"Amy, Lisa, you comin?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lisa said.

"Well be back." Amy yelled.

"Bye, Two-bit." Al waved.

"Come back soon! We'll watch Mickey Mouse again!" Two-bit said.

**Normal POV**

"I don't like Lee's dad." Soda said when Lee, Brian, Al, Amy and Lisa left.

"Neither do I." Two-bit agreed.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"He told us to stay away from the girls." Johnny said.

"He's just being over protective." Darry said.

"I still don't like him." Soda mumbled.

"What's he gonna do anyway? He lives 2 hours away." Pony pointed out.

"You're right! We just keep it a secret!" Two-bit yelled.

"And try not to look at Amy every 2 minutes." Steve teased Soda. Soda blushed. Everyone laughed.

**Lee's POV**

_Why do I always get like this?_ I asked myself as I watched Brian drive off. I sighed. _I'm gonna miss him. Well, at least he's coming back in 2 weeks._ I thought, trying to cheer myself up.

"Ok, we're going back to Soda's house." Amy told my mom.

"Ok, have fun." Mom said and went inside.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Lisa said, bring back the talk Dad, Soda, Two-bit and Johnny had.

"Knowing Uncle Mylo, probably to warn them." Amy said.

"About what?" Lisa asked.

"To stay away from us." I said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"He's being over protective." Amy said.

"Besides, I know a certain someone who has a crush on Two-bit." I teased. Lisa turned red. My and Amy laughed. We were still laughing when we entered the house.

"What are you laughing about?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." Me and Amy said.

"Lisa, why are you red?" Two-bit asked.

"No reason." Lisa said and smiled.

"Amy, can you make another cake?" Soda asked.

"Sure." Amy said and went to the kitchen.

After about 6 cakes, it was 9:00. I looked outside and saw that the stars where out and there was a full moon!

"Can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Sure." Darry said and took another bite. I walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom, I'm gonna go and watched the stars." I said.

"Ok, but not to late. You have school tommorrow." Mom reminded me.

"Alright." I said and hung up.

"Bye." I said. Before I left, someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Watch the stars. There's a full moon out tonight." I said and smiled.

"I'll come, too." He said and got up.

"Ok. Bye everyone! See you tomorrow." I said and left with Johnny following me. During the walk, he held my hand and we didn't say anything. When we arrived, I layed down in the middle and he layed next to me.

"Why is your dad so over protective?" Johnny asked.

"Because of what happened last time." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The last town we were in, boys were chasing us. Well, mostly Amy and Lisa, but some chased me. My dad didn't like it, so now he's over protective." I explained.

"Oh." Johnny said. I shut my eyes and breathed in the night air.

"Isn't it a nice night?" I asked. No replie.

"Jo-" I was cut off because I felt something press against my lips.

**Ok, that's enough. And it is a full moon out tonight. I envy those fortunate enough to see it. I can't see anything because of the clouds. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Outsiders.**

Chapter 9

**Lee's POV**

My eyes shot opened to see him kissing me. After a few minutes, he stopped and sat up, with a grin on his face. I stared at him.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to go home." He said, still smiling. I nodded, still in shock. He got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The whole walk back was quiet and he wouldn't let go of my hand. When we got to my house, he was still smiling.

"Goodnight." I said and smiled.

"Night." He said and walked away. I came in with a smile, but as soon as I saw mom and Dan's faces, the smile dissapeared.

"Lee, sit down. We have to tell you something." Mom said.

**The Next Morning**

**Normal POV**

Johnny and Pony walked into their homeroom, talking about school and stuff like that. Johnny looked around and was glad that the homeroom was a mixed one. Not only were he and Pony in the same homeroom, but Lisa and Lee were in it too.

"Johnny, Pony, have you seen Lee?" Lisa asked.

"No. Why?" Pony asked.

"Her mom makes her go to school early, but she still isn't here." Lisa explained.

"Ok, class. Sit in your desk and wait for morning announcements." The teacher said and the class sat down. After the announcements, was first period and Johnny had that class with Lee. Johnny entered the classroom and waited for the teacher to begin class. Johnny looked two rows up and three across to see if Lee was there, but she wasn't. Johnny frowned. _What's taking her so long?_ Johnny asked himself.

About halfway through class, Lee showed up. She walked in there, looked sad and tired. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Nice of you to join us, Lee." The teacher said, annoyed. Lee said nothing and sat in her desk. The rest of the school day, Lee wouldn't say anything. Everyone was worried. When school was out, everyone went to Pony's house. Everyone except Lee. She went home.

"I'm worried about Lee." Lisa said.

"I am too." Amy said.

"What's wrong with Lee?" Darry asked.

"She was quiet the whole day and she didn't look good." Pony explained. Lee then entered the house, still messed up.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Johnny asked. Lee took a deep breath.

"I have bad news." She said.

"It must be if you're like this." Two-bit said. Lee glared at him.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. We're moving." She said. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"What do you mean 'we're moving'? Mom hasn't told us about us moving." Amy said.

"No, I don't me we as in me, you, and Lisa. I mean we as in me, mom, Dan, and Al." I said.

"You can't move! We've never been seperated!" Lisa yelled.

"I know. I don't like it either. But...but I have to move. They're making me." Lee said, tears starting to form.

"I have to go. We're leaving in a few days." Lee said and left. Johnny got up and followed her.

"Wait!" He yelled and ran to catch up with her. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't move." He said.

"Try telling mom and Dan." She said, still not turning around to face him.

"Before you go home, lets go to the meadow." He said and grabbed her hand. She nodded, keeping her head down the whole way. When they arrived, he turned around to face her, but her head was still facing the ground.

"Lee, look at me." He said and grabbed her chin, making her look up. She was crying.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled and hugged him. He hugged back and tryed to comfort her.

"I don't want to leave Amy and Lisa! I don't want to leave Darry and Soda! I don't want to leave Dally and Pony! I don't want to leave Steve and Two-bit! I don't want to leave you!" She yelled. He continued to comfort her untill she stopped crying.

"It will be ok." He said.

"No it won't. I'm moving and I won't even have Amy and Lisa with me." She said trying not to cry again.

"Well, we still have a few days. Why not make the best of it?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I...I think that I'm in love with you." She said.


	10. Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

**Lee's POV**

"I just ruined it didn't I?" I muttered and looked at the ground.

"I......I don't...." Johnny said.

"I'm......just gonna go home then." I said and ran the rest of the way home. But, this time, he didn't stop me. As soon as I got home, I headed to bed.

The next few days, I would only talk to Amy and Lisa. I said a few things to everyone but Johnny. We couldn't even look each other in the eye. I didn't even try in school. I even came in my pajamas once. Soon, the dreadful day came.

"You can't leave!" Amy yelled.

"We won't let you!" Lisa shouted as they both clung to me. I just stood there with a straight face.

"Now, now girls. We have to leave. We don't want to but we have to." Mom explained while trying to pry them off me.

"Come on girls! It won't kill you to not live close to Lee." Their mom yelled, becoming frustrated. The truth is, no one wanted us to leave. Even the gang was there to say goodbye.

"It was nice knowing you Lee." Pony said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah. Same here." I said and hugged him back.

Everyone said their goodbyes until it was just Johnny left, who wasn't even there. Even Dally was there. But not Johnny. I sighed and put my stuff in the car. I was about to get in when I heard someone yell wait. I turned around and Johnny was running towards the car. He said hi to everyone until facing me. I just stared at him with a straight face.

"Um.......I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." He said nervously. I noticed that his arms were behind his back, like he was hiding something. I pointed and gave him a confused look.

"Here. It's a present." He said and held out a teddy bear. I stared at it. Then I looked up at him. His face was as red as a tomato and he was stareing at the ground. I smiled and gently took the bear from him. He looked up at me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Yep." He said. Dan honked the horn. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I guess this is goodbye." I said. Amy and Lisa were in tears.

"We love you Lee." They said together. I smiled and tears fell out of my eyes.

"I love you too." I said.

"Goodbye everyone." I said and got in the car. I watched out the back window until I couldn't see them anymore.

********************************************************************************************

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But my grandma's house burnt down, I got a boyfriend, my friend's are always coming over or I'm going to their house, I recently got into highschool and my grades aren't too good, and I got to babysit too. I understand if no one reads this anymore but I wanted to update and finish it. Oh, this isn't the ending by the way. I plan on writing alot more chapters. and today i'm updating alot. I'm writing the next chapter right now actually. ok........im sorry. really really sorry. I promise to start updating more. and i dont blame anyone if they hate me and wont read this anymore.**


	11. Welcome Back and Taking A Break

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

School went on. The gang still hung out at Darry's house. The ones taking this the hardest was Amy, Lisa, and Johnny. Amy and Lisa didn't talk much and you could tell just be looking at him that Johnny was upset. But, they had to try and get over it. So, everything went on as normal. It had been a few weeks since Lee left. To Amy and Lisa, it felt like Lee was dead. Nothing would ever be the same for them. They hated her for leaving. But there wasn't much they could really do.

They were all hanging out at Darry's house when they heard something.

"YO HO!!!!!!!!! Anybody home????" Someone shouted. Amy and Lisa quickly ran out the door, knowing who it was.

"Lee!" They shouted and jumped on her.

"OH MY GOD I'M BEING ATTACKED!!!! RAPE!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. They all laughed and had a group hug.

"Ok, you should get off her now." Soda said and pryed Amy off of Lee while Two-bit did the same with Lisa. Lee laughed when she saw her cousins blush and headed inside. She plopped down in front of the t.v. and layed down, like she wasn't away for a few weeks. Pony and Johnny just stared at her. She looked up at them.

"What?" She asked.

"We thought you moved away." Pony said and glanced at Johnny. Johnny was just stareing at Lee.

"Yeah, but Mom was so miserable that she made Dan move us back." Lee explained.

"Can I talk to you, Lee?" Johnny asked. Lee nodded and followed him into the other room.

"About the other night-"Johnny began but Lee cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't feel that way and I was just saying that. You know, like it was a getting-to-caught-up-in-the-moment thing." Lee brushed it off and laughed. Johnny sighed, relieved.

"Alright. I don't know if I feel that way though. But I do like you." Johnny said and smiled. Lee smiled back.

"I like you too. But maybe we should take a break." Lee sugested.

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea." Johnny said. Lee lead the way out of the room and went over to hug Lisa and Amy. Soon, Lee was crying.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Amy asked. Lee wipped the tears away and tried, but failed, to smile.

"I'm just happy to be home." Lee said. Amy and Lisa exchanged a look, knowing Lee enough to know those weren't tears of joy. Those were tears of sorrow.

********************************************************************************************

**This one is kinda sad but it'll get better. maybe. I don't wanna give it away. **


	12. Paul and Jealousy

**Chapter 12**

**Lee's POV**

_Yeah, taking a break. I can do that. I mean, it's not like I really loved him. What do I know about love? _I thought. Suddenly, an image of Paul came to mind. _No! I never loved him! And I don't love Johnny! I was just too caught up in the moment!_ I told myself as I lay in my bed, trying to go to sleep. _Tomorrow, you go back to school, ok? So go to sleep._ I told myself. And soon I was sleeping.

**The next day**

"Yay. Back at school." I muttered to myself while looking for my stuff in my locker. When I shut it, Paul was standing there. I shouted. He laughed.

"You are stalking me!" I shouted and took a step back and pointed at him. He laughed again. Paul was blonde with blue eyes and nice clothes. The perfect image of a socs. I glared at him.

"Seriously, we've lived in the same towns. I'm really not that suprised to see you here." I told him, while looking him up and down.

"Neither am I. So, how has my ex-best friend been doing?" He asked with a cocky smile. I glared at him and headed to the homeroom. He followed.

"Oh, come one, Lee. Can't two old friends talk?" He asked.

"No. I'm a greaser. You are a socs. We cannot talk." I said. By then, we were in my homeroom. Johnny and Pony were already in there. Me and Paul were standing in the front of the room where everone could see. I turned around to tell him to leave me alone, but before I could, he grabbed hold of my face and was holding my face in his hands. I stared wide-eyed at him. He lowered his face until he was only a few inches away.

"Wha?" I asked confused. He just smirked.

"You've always been like that. If you're trying to drive me away, it won't work. You will be mine one day. Greaser or not." He said before letting go and leaving the room. It took me a moment to compose myself. But as soon as I did, I started yelling and cursing after him. I grapped the nearest thing, which was a book, ran out into the hallway and threw it after him.

"Ow!" He shouted and I stormed back in the room. Everyone was stareing, including Johnny and Pony.

"What?" I yelled, annoyed. Everyone, except Johnny and Pony looked away. I stormed to my seat. Johnny and Pony soon came over to talk.

"Who was that?" Johnny demanded. I sighed.

"This guy I used to know." I said.

"But he's a socs." Pony said, confused.

"He wasn't before. We use to be friends in our old town. But, now he has changed." I said, while sighing again.

"Just a friend? Doesn't look like it." Johnny muttered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes just a friend. Why are you getting so mad?" I asked, becoming annoyed. He blushed and shrugged. Pony just stared at us as we had our conversation. I smirked.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. He blushed even more.

"No!" He said.

"I think you are." Pony said, becoming amused. Johnny glared at us.

"I am not!" He shouted and stormed off to his seat.

"I think he is." I said and Pony chuckled.

********************************************************************************************

**Ok here is another one. Yeah. It's different but I didn't want to make it so short so I'm adding some drama and jealousy.**


	13. Stalker

**Chapter 13**

**Lee POV**

_Ok, so he is jealous. This could go two ways. I could forget about it or I could make him even more jealous. The question is: is this being to mean? The answer? Probably. But I still didn't know what I was gonna do, so I wasn't being mean right now_. I thought to myself while walking to Pony's house.

I stayed after school cause my grades weren't too good. I have been slacking off lately. So I stayed at school to do homework and what not. I knew that I wouldn't get it done any other way. As I was walking down the street, I heard a car quickly come to a stop and smelled burning rubber. I turned around to find the same car that the socs that tried to kidnap me in were driving.

"Oh shit." I said and took off running. I heard the car driving after me. _I can't out run them!_ I thought. I started yelling and screaming. I ran past a few houses and saw people look out but none would help me. I tried losing them in an alley but it went the other way around and cut me off. I started to run the other way but there were socs coming in. I was trapped.

"Damn!" I yelled and looked around me. They others got out of their car and guess who was one of them...

"You!" I shouted.

"Hey, you gotta pay for throwing that book at me." Paul said while him and his gang closed in on me.

"You sexual harassed me! I had every right!" I shouted at him. Him and his friends just laughed. They were getting closer and I had nothing to protect myself. Soon, I was pinned against a wall. Paul just laughed again.

"Ok, how much do you want? You said I had to pay so what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want money. I was thinking about something else." He said and looked me up and down.

"See? This is what I mean by sexual harassment. Now, go stalk someone else you stalker." I said and tried to walk away but he just grabbed me and dragged me towards the car.

"Lemme go!" I yelled and bit his arm. He yelled in pain and let go. I managed to slip under the other socs and run.

"After her!" He shouted.

"Shit shit shit shit." I muttered as I ran. Soon, I saw the house.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Soon, I saw Johnny and Pony run out of the house. I ran up to them and fell to my knees, out of breath. Johnny was soon kneeling down besides me. I looked behind me and saw that only Paul was the only socs still there. The others were gone. Paul just smirked at me.

"I told you Lee. You can't drive me off. And you will be mine. Whether you want me or not." Paul yelled to me and ran after the other socs. I watched him run off. Johnny helped me up and lead me inside.

"What is he talking about?" Pony asked when he came back with some water. I smiled and took a drink.

"Stalker." I said and took another drink.

"What happened?" Johnny asked. I told them everthing, including what he said to me. After I was done, Pony looked worried and Johnny looked pissed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Darry and Soda and Steve are at work. Dally is somewhere and Two-bit is goofing off somewhere. The girls are with Two-bit and Soda." Pony explained as we watched Johnny walk around the room, trying to calm down.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked Johnny.

"Bastard...Saying that stuff to you.....Bastard." Johnny muttered. A lightbub went on in mine and Pony's head.

"Ohhhhhh." We both said together and smirked at each other. He was jealous again.

"Are you jealous again?" I asked, in a teasing tone. Pony chuckled. Johnny blushed.

"No." He said. He started walking again.

"Just admit it. You still like Lee." Pony said with a smirk. "I don't even no why you guys broke up."

"It's complicated." I explained.

"But still. He should ask you back out. You should just admit it, Johnny. We all know." Pony said.

"Fine!" Johnny suddenly shouted, making me and Pony jump and stare at him.

"Fine! Ok! I still like you! I still wanna go out with you!" Johnny shouted and started walking towards me.

"What? But I thought-" I started but was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine.


	14. When Lee Met Paul

**Lee: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Author AKA Shygirl owns nothing but my her characters; Me (Lee), Amy and Lisa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! Chapter 14!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Johnny:......Wth?**

**Lee: Damn you, author!!! Making me do stuff like this!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Ok, sorry about that. Felt like doing something crazy and different. Ok one to the story!**

**Chapter 14**

He kissed me. And all I can think is, _He has lots of mood swings._ I must be stupid. So, since I was busy thinking about what was wrong with him and his mood swings, I didn't really kiss back. So, instead of pulling away like he would've normally done, he just kissed me harder. And soon, he had tackled me to the ground, as I finally came to my senses to kiss him back. Soon, we had to come up for air. But, he didn't stay off for too long.

"Johnny-" I said, but was cut off again by his lips.

"That's-" I tried again and once again, he stopped me.

"Please-" Again.

"Don't-" Again.

"Stop-" Again. But this time it worked. He stopped for a minute.

"Please don't stop?" He asked, an evil little grin on his face.

"What? No!" I yelled but once again, I was cut off. I turned my head enough to see Pony, just stareing. I tried to signal for his help. Finally seeing me trying to get his help, he came over and poked Johnny in the back. Johnny stiffened, as if remembering Pony was still in the room, and pulled away, blushing like mad. I sat up and stared at him.

"What is wrong with you? You wanna take a break but then you jump on me?" I yelled. He just stared at the ground.

"So, um....How exactly did you know Paul?" Pony asked, to change the subject.

"Oh. Well, it was about 2 years ago. I had just moved into this small town. And Paul was my neighbor." I said.

_Flashback_

_I was putting the finishing touches to my room when I heard a knock on the door. Since everyone else was busy, I went to answer it. Standing there was a boy about my age. He had blonde hair and dark, blue eyes. Like sapphires. He was cute._

_"Hey. I'm Paul. I live next door. And I am here to welcome you to the neighborhood." _

_"I'm Lee." I said and smiled. Me and him started doing everything together. We had the same classes. We walked home together. We walked around town together. We were inseperable. But, soon, it all changed._

_"What?! What do you mean you're moving!?" I demanded. We were sitting in his room, watching t.v. and reading magazines like we normally do, when he dropped this news on me._

_"My dad, his company is finally starting to boom. He's making alot more money. And my mom isn't happy here. I don't wanna go but I have to." He explained, looking everywhere but at me._

_"Then don't!" I shouted and jumped up from where I was sitting on the floor. I sat in front of him and took his hand, making him look at me. He looked suprised._

_"Move in with me!" I said. He just smiled sadly at me and shook his head. But, I was determined._

_"Then we can run away!" I shouted. He laughed._

_"You know we can't do that." He said. I frowned, dropped his hand and crossed my arms around my chest._

_"We leave tomorrow." He said._

_"WHAT!?!? TOMORROW!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!????" I demanded._

_"I didn't want this hanging over us. I wanted us to have fun." He said. I stood up._

_"You should've told me earlier!" I said and started walking out of the room. But something grabbed my hand._

_"Please don't go." He begged. We stood there for a few minutes. But, in the end, I shook off his hand and left._

_The next day_

_I couldn't stay mad at him. So, right before he left, I went over there. They were all outside, packing there stuff. I clenched my fist and jaw, determined not to cry. It didn't take him long to notice me standing there. He stopped and stood there. We both just stood where we were. Finally, I tried to say something._

_"Paul..." was the only thing I managed to say before my voice cracked and I started crying. He just opened his arms and I ran to him. He held me for a few minutes while I cried into his chest._

_"Please don't go. Please don't leave me." I kept muttering over and over. He didn't say anything. Just held me while I cried. Soon, I had stopped crying and was only sniffeling._

_"Lee, you know I don't want to. I would give anything to stay." He told me and wiped away stray tears. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. It was his first time doing that._

_"Lee....I......" He started, but stopped. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted to say. He gulpped and hugged me. I hugged back._

_"I'll come back for you. Even if you're not here, I'll come back to you ok?" He told me. I nodded and he let go. He climbed in the car and turned around to wave goodbye. I stood there and waved back. Even as his car was out of site, I still stood there. And waited._

_End Flashback_

"Wow." Pony said after I was done with my explaination.

"Yeah." I muttered, thinking about how it use to be.

"What happened?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. I guess the money went to his head. And the girls too. I'm guessing that now that he has money, too, he gets alot of girls." I said, telling them my theory. I glanced over at Pony. He looked sad. Then I glanced over at Johnny. He, once again, looked pissed.

"Why are you sad?" I asked Pony, deciding to ask Johnny what was up after I asked Pony. In case he went nuts again.

"It's just that it's pretty obvious that he cared about you. Alot. You must've really been hurt with how much he's changed." Pony explained.

"Yeah. I am." I muttered. I was starting to get depressed so I decided to ask Johnny.

"Why do you looked pissed?" I asked Johnny. I glanced over at Pony. He looked scared. I took a deep breath and turned my gaze back to Johnny.

"How could he do that? He was in love with you and he suddenly changes? He's a jackass! He doesn't know what he's missing!" He yelled. Which was like the 2nd time he's yelled in one day. I just shrugged.

"Well, he doesn't." He muttered.

"I guess." I muttered. And, for some reason, I started to cry. I shut my eyes in a desperate attempt to stop crying. Soon, though, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. My eyes shot open to see Johnny's shirt.

"Don't cry." He muttered and hugged me tighter. We sat there for awhile. Him, holding me. And me, silently crying. When I stopped crying and pulled away, Pony handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and smiled at them. They both smiled back at me. But, Johnny also did something else. He gently grabbed my shoulders and leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.


	15. Pony's Turn

**Hello! School is now officially out! But I go back on monday because I'm retaking a class that I just passed! Anyone heard of Reconnecting Youth? Awesome class. Awesome teacher. So I'm going back to lend a hand. Kind I won't be able to review as much as I would like. Unless, and this is probably what I'll do, I write late at night. But, today, I might update alot. Since my boyfriend and friends are busy today. Anyways, since people reviewed asking for it, this story shall be a JohnnyxLeexPony. Thank you, everyone that is reading and/or reviewing! Also, I'm trying something different. This chapter is going to be in Pony's point of view!**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

Pony's POV

Lee felt better then she did. She was still kind of sad though. I could tell.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to fix my eyes so Amy and Lisa don't know that I was crying." She explained as she left the room. I turned to Johnny. He was a mixture of angry and sad. Upset, I guess.

"I think you should make your move." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, what if someone else did? What if someone else took her?" I asked, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"You mean that one Paul socs? Don't worry. I don't think she'll take him back." He said, brushing off my comment. I sighed. I wasn't thinking about Paul. I was thinking about someone completely different. Me.

I don't know when it first happened. I was starting to like Lee alot more then I should. Johnny liked her. I wasn't suppose to. I was betraying him by just thinking like this. He's my best friend. I shouldn't think of her like this. And I can't take her from him. But, damn it! He wouldn't even admit it! Even though he kissed her today, he'll apologise and act like it was nothing. That he was just feeling protective of her. Like a friend would. And he would say that he didn't really mean what he said. I knew he would say that. He would be too embarrassed. And I knew it would hurt her. And I also knew that if he didn't do something soon, I might.

I sighed again. "What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably say sorry for doing that. And that we should go back to the break." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that, you guys." Lee said as she entered the room.

"Hey. I'm sorry about what I did. I was caught up in the moment." Johnny muttered, not looking her in the eyes. It's a good thing that he didn't. Because she got tears in them.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." She said and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah....I'm...uh...gonna go look for Dally. It's been awhile since me and him have hung out. I'll see u later, Lee. Pony." Johnny said and left, leaving me and Lee alone.

"So, you wanna hang out? We've never really hung out without Johnny or the gang." I said and smiled. She blinked in suprise, but, after a moment, smiled back at me.

"Sure." She said.

"Great! How does walking around town for awhile sound? Until we find out where we wanna go." I offered. She smiled and nodded. I laughed, took her hand, and dragged her out the door.


End file.
